


More Than Desire

by Tahlruil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Meme Made Me Do it, POV Desire Demon, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: It wasn'therfault that when the Fade had ripped open she'd just happened to be near Haven, and it wasn'therfault that Commander Cullen Rutherford was such a very tempting morsel. And if he'd just accepted one of her offers in the beginning, they would already be done with it, so really the fact that she's still with him ishisfault. And maybe she should leave, but she knows he'll break - one of these days, he'll give in and she'll finally get to taste the full force of his desire.Unfortunately, until that day she's probably going to be very bored... and boredom, like so many other inferior human emotions, can lead to a very delicious kind of trouble.





	More Than Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know, okay. XD I've been using this super fun site to encourage myself to get something typed up every day, and I didn't want to lose my streak, so I went on the Dragon Age Kink Meme part of dreamwidth, and then this happened. I literally just needed something to spark 444 words worth of idea, and instead I got this? idk.
> 
> Basic premise is a slow burn desire demon/Cullen Rutherford with a happy ending. Full prompt is [here](http://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=365445701#cmt365445701).
> 
> I have soooo many other things I should have written instead, but this... this spoke to me. <3
> 
> Comments maybe? XD

Most emotions were such fleeting, trifling things that she had never bothered to examine them. They had no more substance or subtlety than a wisp wraith... though like wisp wraiths they _did_ often lead mortals into the most delicious of troubles. Still, they were silly, annoying things that buzzed and beckoned without providing anything of any real interest, nothing worth devouring. From her encounters with mages and other demons, she knew a little - she knew that she favored a feeling they would label 'desire', though 'pride' had briefly lured her away from her chosen obsession. Even now, however, the flavor she pursued held the faintest strains of the only other emotion she'd ever considered worthy of pursuit. For her, nothing else had ever captured her attention; all other mortal feelings were inferior, and so she batted them away when they came too close, feeding them to the wisp wraiths that particularly amused her.

It was a sign of how long she'd been dining on desire, she thought, that she considered herself a 'she' at all. Mortals always seemed to expect a 'female' form from her, and she saw no reason to disappoint them - not when she could so easily change what they saw once she knew what they wanted. Besides, in the Fade it had been an interesting challenge between meals, trying to hold tight to a single form. Twice it had escaped her and been lost, forcing her to craft one anew. Her current form was one she herself found very pleasing - she especially liked the subtle purple undertone of her white skin and the way her black hair felt when it caressed a cheek. She liked watching the eyes of a mage go wide when they caught a glimpse of the small set of horns she kept tucked away under those long locks, when they realized what she might truly be. She liked being a 'she', because it so often made stirring desire in her chosen prey a little easier.

She was a creature of habit and a creature of desire; she had never truly known any other emotion. She had never wanted to.

Perhaps that was why the thing mortals called 'boredom' was driving her - in the delightful words of man named Jim - 'absolutely stark raving mad'. He'd even meant them to pertain to the source of the maddening feeling in her, which almost was enough to make her forgive him for them. 

Cullen was _hers_ , and when he finally broke those first few sips would be most delicious thing she'd ever tasted, she was sure. While Jim's dreams were a decent way to assuage her hunger so she wouldn't become a wisp wraith herself, she would certainly not be yielding her claim to the Commander. Jim and everyone else in this ridiculous thing called the Inquisition could simply go and find someone else to desire. She was letting no one have him until he broke, until he begged her to do with him what she would. Then she would take those first few sips... and then she would leave him. She would leave him for another demon or for Jim, whichever arrived first. She would watch and laugh as he begged her to come back, begged her to finish what she'd started when the Veil first ripped itself open and she was torn from her world and thrust into another. Cullen would be so very sorry he hadn't simply accepted her fourth or fifth offer - those had been the truly serious ones. Only the strongest, the sweetest meals, could refuse her that long. And usually if they refused after that, she knew they weren't going to break.

She should have left the man then, but he'd always seemed so _weak_. The nightmares, the constant yearning for lyrium... the ever-present, almost crippling desire to _master himself_ , the craving to be what he'd dreamed he could be when he was but a boy... Everything about him whispered in her ear that he was an easy target and a delicious meal. The tantalizing, teasing tastes she was able to sneak now and again kept her sure of that. Cullen _would_ break... and she would be there when it happened.

She would be the architect of his doom, and then he would beg her to stay. If he had accepted her offer sooner, she would have. She would have stayed and nursed him through every moment, would have made his end as perfectly beautiful as his desire sounded when it sang in her mind. 

Now? Now she was _bored_ , and it was all Commander Cullen's fault.

Perhaps it was time to stop playing so nicely. It was time and past to step out of the shadows, time to stop lingering politely only in his dreams and the dark of the night. Cullen would need to learn that she was not to be ignored - desire was no trifling, fleeting emotion like 'love' or 'anger'. She was more - she was _better_. She was cunning enough to hide from the others he interacted with, she was sure of it. They'd certainly never seemed able to tell that she was looming in the room above their very heads. She could hide well enough to keep from being defeated or banished, and she would ride the Commander's shadow until he begged for what she had to give him.

He would rue the day he had forced her to feel so banal an emotion as boredom, of that she was certain. If her teasing of him helped remove that pesky feeling... well. She might find herself more willing to show mercy, should that be the case. After all, he was only a mortal, and he'd been burned so badly before - it was in his nature to be cautious. The demons he'd (unwillingly) trucked with before had handled such a delicious morsel unwisely. If her darling could rid her of this awful feeling, she would show him how kind desire could be. She could help him remember how good it felt, how sweet it could be. He didn't even have to bargain with her - he just needed to entertain her, even unknowingly.

Yes... that was a wonderful plan. She would give the man a chance to redeem himself, and then she would handle him with gloves of the finest velvets and silks. If he got rid of this irritatingly persistent and draining emotion, she would crawl for him - just once! - as both reward and promise. If he continued to please her, she would do it again, until he broke with not a pained shout but a gasp of ecstasy. She would break him gently instead of shattering him, if only he helped her while away the hours until it finally happened.

She would show him she could be different from the demons that had so ill-treated him, and then he would be hers.

Pleased with her plan, she fluffed her hair to ensure her horns would stay hidden (Cullen was always more obviously distressed when he could see them), brushed off her skirt (because nudity inspired a tight frown of disapproval while stirring very little lust), and headed for the ladder that would take her down to the room where Cullen was discussing some dreary subject with some equally dull minion - it wasn't even the interesting if irritating Jim. It was a woman who felt like a wooden plank to her; nothing worth stirring or supping on at all. At least Jim kept her from fading back into the Fade while he distracted _her_ Cullen.

As expected, even when she gracefully landed on the floor below - having jumped, because ladders were for silly mortals and their bodies with so many limiting rules - the woman Cullen spoke to didn't react. The object of her... affection did, however, his back going a bit straighter and his shoulders tightening just a little. Ignoring the woman and classifying whatever they were discussing as (rightfully) uninteresting, she prowled to the man's desk. He wouldn't meet her eyes or even look at her - he had the gall to keep pretending she wasn't there. That simply could not be allowed to continue, so she crawled up onto his desk, careful not to stir any of the things on it - a fight that would doom her at worst or sever her from Cullen at best was not her goal, after all. The boring woman could not know she was there... but Cullen did. Now his jaw was doing that intriguing, attractive thing she liked, the muscle jumping under the force of his irritation. She wanted to nip at it...

So she did, leaning in and delivering a sweet, tiny bite to his skin before pulling back. Now he _had_ to meet her eyes, and oh - even the fury in their brown depths was better than the cursed boredom she'd been struggling with. She only smiled in return and batted her lashes, going for the demure, shy look that he seemed to prefer from her - when she wasn't an active threat, he tended not to threaten to have her banished. When the scent of his anger wasn't quite so strong, she leaned forward and put on an exaggerated pout as she draped her arms over his shoulders. She didn't press her chest to his - he hadn't earned it, not when he was still able to answer that meaningless woman's question with ease - but she came close enough that she hoped he would crave it.

"Cullen..." she whispered, liking the smooth, low tone her voice had in this realm as much as she liked how easy it was to hold to a single form. "I'm _bored_.

She was endlessly gratified by the way his eyes went wide, and by the way she was sure there was a hint of interest along with the dawning horror in his expression.


End file.
